The Miracle Pregnancy
by szachbell
Summary: This story is about one girl who because of a car accident she would probably never have kids but in some small chance she was given the chance to be a mother, this story will tell you about her. the names are a little different from the Naruto and hana-kimi characters.


Hi there my name is Sakura Higarashi I'm 20 years old and I've just been told that I am going to be having a baby, the doctor said that it was a miracle that I could have a child in the place. The thing is I don't know the father very well we met at a group party and we were both drunk, I don't remember much but his name and looks. I don't know if he would even want the child, but even if he doesn't want it I will still keep it because I may never get this chance again

Right now I'm in the process of trying to find the father of this child, but the morning sickness is really bad and with exams coming up I am having no such luck in finding him. I do look forward to having the baby, but I don't know if I can do this by myself.

Both my parents have passed away in a car accident no less then two years ago. It was just after I graduated high school we were all on our way home from a trip to the hot springs. It was raining and the car swerved out of control killing both of them and casing serious injury to me which I was told that there was a high chance of never conceiving a child.

So no mater what anyone says I will take care of this child even if I have to do it alone.

(BUMP) "oh sorry!"

"That's okay,! hold on your Daisuke Hitome right?"(Sakura)

"Yeah what about it?!"(Daisuke)

"No I was just wondering if you could help me I was looking for this guy I met at one of your parties his name is Gino Minotome!"(Sakura)

"Oh so you are looking for Gino! may I ask why you are looking for him?!"(Daisuke)

"You see the thing is I really need to talk to him about something important"(Sakura)

"Well I was just heading over to his house so why don't you tag along!"(Daisuke)

"Can I really thanks!"(Sakura)

(knock knock knock) "hey Gino you up yet? I'm coming in, hey what are you doing on the couch if your going to sleep do it in the room come on get you have a guest!"

"Who is it at this time?"(Gino)

"Oh that's right I didn't get your name!"(Daisuke)

"My name is Sakura Higarashi, and I've come to tell you I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!" (both guys at the same time)

"I said that I am carrying your child"(Sakura)

"How far along are you?"(Gino)

"One mouth two weeks"(Sakura)

(thinking): that would put it at the new year group party! "So you would be Sakura from the new years party"(Geno)

"Yes, but look I am not looking for money and you don't have to feel like you have to do something about it I will take care of by myself I just wanted to let you know that I am keeping it."(Sakura)

"Wait you want to keep and raise it by yourself?"(Daisuke)

"Yes and I will not bother you with any problems that may come up!"(Sakura)

"Is their a reason that you want to keep it?"(Gino)

"...I..." "Their is, it is because two years ago I was in a car accident that caused major injury making it highly impossible for me to conceive a child so me being able to have this child is a miracle in it's self."(Sakura)

"I see so you don't care if I have anything to do with the child so long as you can keep it?"(Gino)

"That is correct!"(Sakura)

"Well I have one condition for you! That is until the baby is born safe you will stay here with me! Is that okay?"(Gino)

"Wait you can't be serious Gino!"(Daisuke)

"Yes I am I want her to stay here so I know her and the baby are safe because that baby is her once in a lifetime chance and I want make sure she can have it."(Gino)

"Um if that is all I have to go to work now, so I will come later."(Sakura) thinking: I have to let my boss (aka) older brother know

"I will take you so wait just a bit please!"(Gino)

"Okay"(sakura)

"I'm coming to I want to see the place you work at"(daisuke)

"That is fine but if you want to look around in side you have to get a visitors pass at the front desk."[sakura]

"Ok lets go"[gino]

30mins later they arrive at the biggest corporation in japan run by a young CEO aka sakura's brother.

"wow so this is where you work I defiantly want to look around now."[daisuke]

"I will be right back with some ID cards for you two."[sakura]

"excuse me fanny can I get two visitor passes please?"[sakura]

"yes right away Miss Higarashi!"[receptionist]

"Oh and let my brother know I need to talk to him about something important"[sakura]

"Yes, here are the passes"[receptionist]

"thank you"[sakura]

"alright Gino, Daisuke follow me this way I'll show you around"[sakura]

"and this is the floor I work on"[sakura]

"Sakura there you are I heard you needed to talk to me about something important"[brother]

"Yes brother this is Gino and Daisuke," "Gino, Daisuke this is my brother Sano Higarashi the young CEO of this company"[sakura]

"Sano there is something I need to tell yo..." (ran to bathroom)

"Sakura are you okay?"[sano]

"yeah I'm ok just morning sickness"[sakura]

"morning sickness dose that mean I'm going to be an uncle soon?"[sano]

"yes in seven and a half mouths!"[sakura]

"I'm so happy for you and I guess one of these guys is the father?[sano]

"that would be me"[gino]

"come with me for a sec. ok has she told you the reason she is keeping it?"[sano]

"she said it was because of a car accident that there was a high chance of her never have a child so she wants to keep it!"[gino]

"yes but she did not tell you the whole story, both our parents died in that car crash and she blames herself for it. They were on their way back from a trip she wanted to go on, it started to rain and the car swerved out of control running into on coming traffic. she was sitting in the back so she survived but now she blames herself for everything that happened then. So please take good care of her even if it's just tell the baby is born."[sano]

"yes I will but I hope it is not just until the baby is born, I do love but it looks like she dose not share my feelings so, don't fret I will take good care of her and make sure she can have a healthy baby."[gino]

"good and I hope you both can be happy"[sano]

"yes"[gino]

* * *

Later that day sakura moved in with Gino and was in the proses of making dinner for Gino, Daisuke, Sano, and herself. The guys were talking about the baby again trying to guess if it was a boy or girl. Sakura kept telling them that it was to early to tell what gender it was. All in all it was a fun night for everyone.

The next morning Sakura woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up, then got ready to go to class. she attends class part of the week and works the rest of the week to pay for her own class fees, she hates to rely on her brother all the time.

"Sakura you don't look so good why don't you leave early today and rest at home"[friend]

"No it's okay I'm just a little dizzy [faints]"[sakura]

"Sakura are you ok? Can you hear me? Hey Sakura!"[sano]

"where am I?"[sakura]

"your back home at Gino's place you collapsed and your friend call me in a panic saying that you had been taken to the nurse's office!"[sano]

"Is she awake now?"[gino]

"Yeah she is!"[sano]

"You ok Sakura?"[gino]

"Yeah I'm fine I was just dizzy! it's ok if I get up now right?"[sakura]

"Yeah but slowly you don't want to get dizzy again do you?"[daisuke]

Time skip to a week later.

"It has been a week sense I fainted and still everyone is still treating me like a little kid!"[sakura]

"We lust want to make sure you don't do anything to hard"[gino]

"Like following me everywhere I go including to the doctor for my check up"[sakura]

"well that we just want to know how the baby is doing"[sano]

Walks inside and sees Daisuke!

"Not you too can't I just get some time to myself for once"[sakura]

walks to Daisuke and sees his hand.

"What happened to your hand?"[sakura]

"I got bit by a stray dog!"[daisuke]

"excuse me nurse Jackie can we get him in now? This could get infected if not taken care of soon!"[sakura]

"yes right away miss Higarashi, come with me sir!"[nurse Jackie]

a few minutes later.  
"miss Higarashi the doctor will see you now!"[nurse Jackie]

"Okay"[sakura]

"everything looks okay now so we will set up your next visit for next week!"[doctor Stella]

"doctor Stella can you please tell them now to follow me 24/7 please?"[sakura]

"Sakura I think you should have someone with you at all times due to the fact that this is such a rare case that there mite be some problems later on!"[doctor Stella]

"what do you mean mite be?"[sakura]

"I'm saying that there mite be a possibility that you miscarry!"[dr. Stella]

"so you are saying that I could lose my baby at any time?"[sakura]

"I'm just telling you that there is a higher rate of you losing the baby than other pregnant women due to the accident that you were in two years ago!"[dr. Stella]

"so what do I have to do to keep from losing it?"[sakura]

"you should stay home as much as possible and make sure you don't strain yourself!"[dr. Stella]

"that means I can't go to class or work till I have the baby, that's what your saying right?"[sakura]

"yes I would also suggest you don't stand to long at one time and no long walks, I can send you home a wheelchair so you can still go out for some fresh air but that is all I can do unless you want to stay here in the hospital where we can keep you under constant watch!"[dr. Stella]

"no I would like to be at home so I'll just get the wheelchair"[sakura]

"okay then I will see you out"[dr. Stella]

It's been two mouths since then and I'm heading in for my check up again. the baby is growing fast and you can already see the shape of it.

"hello nurse Jackie, dr. Stella"[sakura]

"how have you been Sakura?"[dr. Stella]

"good and you?"[sakura]

"fine, now lets get you checked out and see how the baby is doing"[dr. Stella]

"nurse Jackie take these blood samples to the lab will you, and we will get on to the ultrasound...hmm... it looks but what is this I see it looks like a second embryo, Sakura it looks like you are having twins!"[dr. Stella]

"WHAT! I am have twins?"[sakura]

"wait it looks like there is another one, so it's triplets!"[dr. Stella]

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"[sakura]

* * *

Later that day when Sakura gets back to the house and tells Gino and everyone the news, Gino falls over in his chair Sano hugs her and Daisuke goes WHAAAAAAAAT! after that they go out to eat and walk around outside for awhile then head home and go to sleep.

That night she dreams of the car accident about her parents and losing the babies, she wakes screaming in the middle of the night and Gino comes running in to see what is going on only to find a terrified Sakura curled up on the bed. He walks over and sits on the bed next to her and starts to rub her back to calm her she turns and hugs him while she is crying he continues to rub her back and slowly she starts to calm down to the point of talking about what happened.

"the car, my parents dead, I couldn't feel the babies I was so scared"[sakura]

"it's okay Sakura the babies are fine, your fine you don't have to be scared nothing is going to happen to you or the babies I wont let it okay"[gino]

"hic..hic..hic okay"[sakura]

"now go back to sleep I'll be right here okay"[gino]

"hic... okay"[sakura]

Gino ended up staying in Sakura's room the whole night watching her sleep and he sleeps in the room every night now to make sure she gets some rest. They talk every night about the babies before they go to bed. It helps to have someone to talk to about your fears that you have when you are about to become a parent for the first time and having three kids at one time is really scary to do.

It has been three months and one week sense that night I had that dream and Gino stays with me every night to make sure I sleep, though it causes him to have a lack of sleep he still continues to go to work everyday. I have asked him to take better care of himself but he still stays with me at night.

"Being five months pregnant with three babies means I have really started to show and now I am thinking about what to name the three little ones, supposedly I am have two boys and one girl, Oh I can't wait to meet them."[sakura]

"Yeah you do look like you are getting bigger"[daisuke]

"WAAACK! Daisuke she is not fat she just three little babies inside her so be nice would you"[gino]

"yeah don't say anything bad about my little sister"[sano]

"hey I never said she was fat I just said she was getting bigger is all"[daisuke]

"Daisuke don't bother with them they are always like this"[sakura]

"by the way what did the doctor say on your last visit?"[daisuke]

"she said everything looked good and I just had to keep doing what I am doing"[sakura]

"is that all she said?"[sano]

"yes" thinking: I can't tell that I will have to have a C section done in three more months just to have a safe delivery they would only fret about it more![sakura]

"yawn"[sakura]

"okay time for you to rest Sakura you should go lay down"[gino]

"only if you come too Gino you only sleep when I do!"[sakura]

"okay ok, Sano, Daisuke you guy can stay if you want"[gino]

"no I have to get back to the office and you should rest"[sano]

"I'll stay just in case you need anything I can go get it for you so you don't have to fret about it"[daisuke]

"thank you Daisuke and see you later Sano"[sakura]

"ok time for bed"[gino]

Later Sakura wakes up and goes to get something to drink, Daisuke sees her and asks if he can help her get anything. She asks him to get her some water, and he goes to get the water for her.

"here Sakura the water you asked for"[daisuke]

"thank you"[sakura]

She goes back to the bedroom.

"are you okay?"[gino]

"I'm fine I was just getting some water"[sakura]

"okay"[gino]

They both go back to sleep.

* * *

One month later.

"CRAAASH... OWWWWW"[sakura]

"Sakura are you alright?"[gino]

"OWWWWW...IT HUUURRRRTS"[Sakura]

"Sakura I'll call an ambulance so hold on"[gino]

He called the ambulance.

"AHHHHHHHH... IT HUURRRRRRTS"[sakura]

"the ambulance is on the way Sakura"[gino]

"knock.. knock.. knock sir open the door"[paramedics]

[opens door]

"she's in the kitchen"[gino]

how far along is she?"[paramedic]

"she is six months triplets"[gino]

"OWWWWW...AHHHHHHH"[sakura]

"we need to get her to XXXX General hospital now"[gino]

[At the hospital]

"Sakura it's going to be alright"[gino]

"Gino you have to wait here, why don't you call her brother and let him know she has gone into labor!"[dr. Stella]

"will she be alright?"[gino]

"yes we already planed for this although it's a few months early she will be fine"[dr. Stella]

"okay"[gino]

Gino calls Sano and tells him everything and Sano rushes over to the hospital.

"how is she?"[sano]

"I don't know they are still in there and nobody's telling me anything"[gino]

"WAAAAAAA"[baby1]

"that was one"[sano]

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA"[baby2]

"that was two"[gino]

"WAAAAAA...AAAAAA...AAAAAA"[baby3]

"that was three"[sano, gino]

The Doctor comes out and tells they can go in now. They go in and see the babies sleeping as well as Sakura just waking up.

"hey Sakura how do you feel being a mother?"[sano]

"sore but happy that I have my babies! what about you Gino how do you feel being a father?"[sakura]

"great! I can't be leave how small babies are, can I hold one?"[gino]

"sure you can your their father and I still need help picking names for them, I was thinking you could help with that"[sakura]

"really then what about Miho for the girl and the two boys should be uh, Sano you help too!"[gino]

"well what about Shima and Shoji then?"[sano]

"those names sound good"[sakura]

"then it's settled"[dr. Stella]

* * *

Six months later.


End file.
